lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Bai Yongxi
Dragon Pattern Court Robe (Default) Into the Cloud Cigar Ash Style Moon in Cloud Snowy Moon Night |n3va = Taku Yashiro }} Bai Yongxi is a character in Love Nikki. He is the regent of Cloud, mentor to the Cloud Empress, and the leader of the Bai Family, one of the Four Houses of the Cloud Empire. Bio Appearance Bai Yongxi has a serious demeanor, with long, straight silver hair and formal dark turquoise clothing. The Empress of Cloud described him as having a "poker face".Art of War#Compact Forest Personality Bai Yongxi is not playful or lighthearted like his cousin Bai Jinjin. He believes in hard work and puts a lot of pressure on the Cloud Empress, encouraging her to study hard in order to one day lead the country. In order to simulate how his opponents in the war may act, Bai Yongxi studies chess and plays against himself.Ink-Core Chess He is a strong proponent of revitalizing Cloud Empire, especially as he believes that the blood curse that brings them peace will be broken one day. They are less technologically advanced as other nations such as Apple and Pigeon, and they still do not have a proper transportation or information system. Designs The following items were designed by Bai Yongxi: * Jade YardFour Gods - Dragon of Heavenly Ruling; translations by minstrel-of-time History Early Life Bai Yongxi was born to Bai Yuandao, the Prime Minister of Cloud, and the daughter of the noble family Liu. He grew up open-minded, with his uncle Liu Mengteng providing a significant influence on him. It was said that he traveled the world with a fan when he was young.Moon in Cloud Adolescence At the age of 12, Bai Yongxi designed the dress Jade Yard. From this point, he became well-known across the Cloud Empire, and it was the common belief that he would rise to become the leader of the Bai clan. It was also expected that he would continue to design clothing that fit the Cloud style. At the age of 15, Bai Yongxi traveled abroad, taking up the hobbies of literature, art, and flying planes.Into the Cloud At the age of 16, Bai Yongxi became the heir of the Bai clan by winning first place in the contest Top of Cloud. Adulthood As the regent of Cloud, Bai Yongxi took a vow to rule Cloud peacefully, especially with the blood curse in mind. He held egalitarian principles in court, and made an effort to weaken the power of the nobles while helping to lift up new ideas from commoners. Bai Yongxi sometimes tired of staying in Cloud Capital. He thought it was important to explore the world, and would leave studying and history books to travel Miraland.Mountain and River Volume Year 677 After the emperor of Cloud passed away, Bai Yongxi helped the Cloud Empress, a member of the royal bloodline, ascend to the throne.Dreamland - Bai Yongxi/Annal of Ages#Rising Dragon Before Bai Yongxi officially became the clan leader, he had been already managing the affairs of the family for a long time. He struck a deal with the elders of the Bai clan, saying that if he could create a design better than theirs, then they would formally give him the position. They agreed, and Bai Yongxi set to work on his design, though he had trouble perfecting it. However, he realized that he could not compare himself to others, and that he could only be himself. With this in mind, he gave his design to the elders, ousted the current head of the family Qian Zhi, and became the head of the Bai clan. During this year, Bai Yongxi and Zhu Yuxian also played a game of Go together on the eastern coast. Bai Yongxi didn't know Zhu Yuxian's true identity as the king of South Cloud, so he assumed he was just a ranger.Dreamland - Bai Yongxi/Annal of Ages#Departed Sea Year 680 Journey Bai Yongxi attended the White Blossom Banquet in order to buy clothes for his cousin Bai Jinjin.17-Side Story 4 Peak Ceremony Though he was not invited, he took Jia Yuanbao's invitation after giving him Federal Police Badge.17-Side Story 2 The Famous 4 Noblemen?! During the auction, he paid 1 million for a cheongsam.17-8 Situation at the Auction He witnessed Reid asking Kimi, disguised as a man, to dance, but this did not faze him.Cigar Ash Style He left the banquet partway through and called somebody on his phone, telling them to "investigate Mercury Group". The light went out almost immediately afterwards, signaling the theft of the White Blossom. He went to Lu Yinian's restaurant in Welton and provoked Nikki and her friends by questioning Zhong Lizi's ability as a general.17-Side Story 3 Cloud City's Big Win However, after finding out they were friends of Bai Jinjin, he warmed up to them and asked if they could have a drink together. He thanked them for helping Bai Jinjin and told them that she was kept at home now due to running away. After talking to them, he left to return to Cloud for the War of Cloud Summit, carrying a new Apple-styled outfit and a secret letter in his suitcase. Annal of Ages Sometime after Nidhogg's takeover of Cloud City,Dreamland - Bai Yongxi/Annal of Ages#Dragon in the Fields Bai Yongxi was invited to play a game of Go on Mount Tai Chi by Zhu Yuxian, and left the Bai Palace without telling anyone.Dreamland - Bai Yongxi/Annal of Ages#Foresight Zhu Yuxian was surprised to see him there, but regardless, they began a game of Go in the ruined temple.Dreamland - Bai Yongxi/Annal of Ages#Cloud Top There, they discussed the future of Cloud,Dreamland - Bai Yongxi/Annal of Ages#Observing Situation the Blood Curse, and their encounter three years previously. Though Zhu Yuxian had criticisms for how Bai Yongxi was running the empire, he believed that he wouldn't let another tragedy like the one that had happened in Cloud City happen again. During the game, a massive thunderstorm began, but the two men played on. Bai Yongxi was near to losing, but as he set down his last piece, Zhu Yuxian declared him the winner and got up to leave. Right as Zhu Yuxian's figure disappeared, the sky cleared up and the sun appeared again.Dreamland - Bai Yongxi/Annal of Ages#Soaring Dragon While Bai Yongxi and Zhu Yuxian were on the mountain, thirteen cities along the southern border of Cloud rebelled.Dreamland - Bai Yongxi/Annal of Ages#Darkness Falls They managed to advance to the gates of the city in only three days and breached the city walls the night before he returned, emptying the Phoenix Clan's palace.Dreamland - Bai Yongxi/Annal of Ages#Yesterday Moon Since he had disappeared, everybody began to look for him, and Yue Qianshuang and Ming Shuiyuan even came to Cloud Capital once they heard about the situation. When Bai Yongxi got back to the palace, he went to read the reports on the situation as soon as he found out what had happened. However, the Cloud Empress asked him to tell her a bedtime story first, and he chose to tell her the story of his first game of Go with Zhu Yuxian three years previously. Bai Yongxi and Zhu Yuxian met up again at some point at Wenying Hall to discuss the state of the war. The two disagreed over whose fault the ongoing battle was, and discussed the true identity of the Cloud Empress, suggesting that she was not the actual empress. The encounter ended with a deal and Zhu Yuxian withdrawing his men from the battle.Art of War Event/Story#4 - Night Talks Relationships Bai Jinjin Though he believes she is naive, Bai Yongxi cares a great deal for Bai Jinjin, going to Welton to bid on Apple-style clothes while she is kept at home by her father. He thanks Nikki and her friends for taking care of Bai Jinjin while she ran away from home. Bai Yongxi also gave her advice based on his own experience. One piece of advice was sent on a postcard to her while he was traveling, telling her that she could never know the world without experiencing it herself.Agelong Volume Empress of Cloud Bai Yongxi was the Empress's older brother figure and teacher. He instructed her on how to run the country from a young age, and gave her words to recite.Art of War Event/Story#2 - Jinlin's Change He never spoke to her about the war occurring in Cloud. He taught the Empress to play chess, leading her to become an excellent chess player, but never played against her directly. One day the Empress had difficulty with a chess game, leading her search all of the books on chess for the answer, but she couldn't find the answer. Only after watching Bai Yongxi play a game of chess against himself did she understand.Ink-Core Chess Zhu Yuxian Zhu Yuxian is Bai Yongxi's political opponent. Quotes Postcards= *"The ancient Cloud needs some young stylist like you." — Bai Yongxi's Diamond Postcard during Art of War and Time Palace, posted from Cloud Capital, Dragon House Wooden Hall. |-|Timeline= *"A thousand generations are but a page in a book." *"Nothing can be without standards. Study the classics to find the way." |-|Dream Weaver= *"I remember you, you're Bai Jinjin's friend." *"I do not deny the ability to Zhu Yuxian, but I do not endorse his choice." *"To become a good designer, diligence and talent are more important than birth." *"Now the Cloud Empire is under threat. Take care of yourself." *"Don't worry too much about your dream. It has passed." *"Introspection in every moment and practice everyday, so can I make progresses." *"You don't have to force yourself. Take your time on the commission." *"Get in trouble? Don't be discouraged, you can finish the commission." *"Finished the commission? Go to rest early." *"If there's something you can't solve, you can come to ask me." *"Adhere to your commission, it's not a good habit to give up halfway." *"Reading is the same as traveling, it can broaden and expand people's horizons." *"The contents of the Star Directory can not be fully believed." *"The classics and the fashion are not contrary." *"You want to know the standards of being my friends? Funny, smart, candid." *"Nothing can be accomplished without norms or standards." *"Are you interested in this book, too?" *"There you are. Can I help you?" *"First time to come to Cloud Capital? If there's something you don't understand, just ask me." *"You have a unique style." *"What's going on, can I help you?" *"That is not polite." *"Hey Majesty is reading, don't disturb her." *"If there is nothing important, then go back." *"What's the problem?" Name by Server Etymology Bai Yongxi's given name in Chinese, Yongxi, means "Everlasting", with 永 (yǒng) meaning "perpetual, eternal" and 羲 (xī) meaning "careful" or "happiness." Gallery Bai Yongxi_4 Gods.jpg|Bai Yongxi in the War Among Four Gods (四神之战) event ZhuYuxian.jpeg|Bai Yongxi behind Zhu Yuxian in the Art of War Event Dragon Pattern Court Robe.jpg|Dragon Pattern Court Robe Into the Cloud.jpg|Into the Cloud Cigar Ash Style.jpg|Cigar Ash Style Moon in Cloud.jpg|Moon in Cloud Snowy Moon Night.jpg|Snowy Moon Night References Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Cloud Empire Category:Designers Category:Love Nikki Characters